Eternal Radiance
by Blue Yukiko
Summary: It is said that the Tree of Eternal Radiance can give everlasting light to the crystals of those caravans who find it. Is it just legend, or can a caravan of mismatched heroes find it? Chapter 1 up! Please R&R.


Eternal Radiance

Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles

Chapter 1

-----

A/N:

All of the Final Fantasy series belong to Square-Enix, not me. I'm just borrowing Crystal Chronicles. This story will make sense to those who have played at least a little bit of the game, but for those who didn't, I suggest u either ask sumone about the stuff u don't understand, look online, or just wing it.

Oh, and btw, I kno that sum of the grammar in the italics r wrong, but its because it's supposed to be read by that one woman who always describes the areas the caravans go to, with all the pauses and stuff. So yea. Enjoy.

-----

_It was said that, in a land far, far away, there lived a very old forest, untouched by the miasma that plagues the world. This sun smiled the most over this forest and the animals that lived there, and in the midst of it, lived a very old myrrh tree, now called the Tree of Eternal Radiance._

_It was said that, this tree, could give the caravan an endless amount of myrrh forever, keeping that village eternally safe, and the sun would smile down on them as much as the forest._

_But, alas, it is only legend. At least, for most inhabitants of this world…_

-----

"It's time to wake up, kupo!"

"…huh?"

A Clavat boy of about 14 years of age sleepily opened his eyes to see a moogle flying over his head.

"Awww…five more minutes Agics…"

The boy pulled his covers over his head and curled up.

"But today you're leaving with the caravan, kupo," he said as he pulled the covers off of him with his mouth.

The boy suddenly sat up, scaring his flying friend. Agics went spinning through the air and out the window.

"It's today?!"

"Yes…kupo…"

He dizzily flew back into the house.

The boy bolted through his house, grabbing his clothes and stuffing them into a bag beside his closet.

"I can't believe I forgot!" he said as he stuffed some shorts into the bag.

"You're always like this though, kupo."

"You're not helping, you know."

His white and brown overshirt and put it over his head, and quickly put on a pair of shorts. When he looked in the mirror at his unruly dark brown hair, he tried straightening is, but to no avail.

"Bed head…"

He snatched his hat from his bedpost and put it on to hide the messiness. With his backpack and Agics following close behind, he ran out the door to the town square.

"Heh, you're late Tristen," a young Selkie girl said to him as he ran up to her, "But then, that's not a surprise." She crossed her arms.

"Oh shut up Clysel," he said back to her.

Clysel was a year older than he was, and had moved to their village a few years ago, whereas Tristen had been living there his whole life. Even so, she was still compelled to treat him like a little kid and act like she knew everything. He got sick of it sometimes.

"I would expect the son of the blacksmith to be on time…"

"Uh, sorry!"

The village elder slowly walked up with his can in hand.

"That's quite all right," he said with an aged smile, "No one's leaving without you."

"Really, I would've, you know," Clysel said, putting her hands behind her head.

"Yes, I know. But you also know that Agics would not have left with you."

"Uh…"

"Hahaha, you didn't think about that, huh?" Tristen said jokingly.

"Oh shut up."

"Now you two, don't fight. You'll have to get along. After all, you'll be spending a great deal of time together."

"Yeah, we know…" they said simultaneously.

Tristen didn't usually like to fight, as was the Clavat's nature, but with Clysel, there was just something about her that made him annoyed to the point of starting an argument.

"Why do I have to be in the same caravan as her?" he thought. "Why couldn't I have gone with Natri?"

Natri was another Clavat boy, about three years older than himself. He had left a couple years earlier in another caravan, but Tristen was too young at the time to go with him. However, he hasn't been seen since.

A covered wagon pulled up, drawn by a strange looking oxen standing in front of it. The two started putting their stuff into the back of the wagon when the village elder said, "I expect great things from you two."

Tristen gave him a thumbs up. Clysel just smiled.

They climbed into the wagon, Tristen taking the reins and telling the oxen to go.

"Wait! You can't forget me, kupo!"

Agics flew quickly over to them, carrying the myrrh container with the crystal in his feet.

He landed in the back of the wagon, giving a heavy sigh.

"Don't do that, kupo."

"Hehehe, sorry," Tristen said, looking behind him.

He whipped the reins, telling the oxen to go, and they set off, the village elder, and the villagers who watched, waving goodbye.

And thus, their adventure started.


End file.
